heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show
The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show is an animated Television series featuring characters and storylines from the Charles M. Schulz comic strip Peanuts. It aired Saturday mornings on the CBS network from 1983 to 1986. It re-aired on The Disney Channel,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 30, 32-34, 36, 40, 58. Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network (under the title You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown) in the 1990s. In Canada, it aired on CBS Canada and re-aired on YTV. It re-aired with the Charlie Brown specials on the UK channel Boomerang in 2002. Currently, the last time the show aired on American television was in April 2005. The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show was one of the few full series produced by Bill Melendez, whose animation studio generally specialized in specials. Voice cast * Brad Kesten as Charlie Brown (1983–1984) * Brett Johnson as Charlie Brown (1985–1986) * Stacy Heather Tolkin as Sally Brown/Truffles (1983–1984) * Stacy Ferguson as Sally Brown/Patty (1985–1986) * Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt (1983–1984) * Heather Stoneman as Lucy van Pelt (1985–1986) * Jeremy Schoenberg as Linus van Pelt/Floyd (1983–1984) * Jeremy Miller as Linus Van Pelt (1985–1986) * Kevin Brando as Schroeder/5/Thibault (1983) * Danny Colby as Schroeder (1985) * Jason Mendelson as Rerun van Pelt (credited as Jason Muller) (1983–1986) * Carl Steven as Franklin/"Pig-Pen" (1985) * Victoria Vargas as Peppermint Patty (1983–1984) * Gini Holtzman as Peppermint Patty (1985–1986) * Michael Dockery as Marcie (1983–1984) * Keri Houlihan as Marcie (1985–1986) * Mary Tunnell as Frieda/Eudora (1983) * Bill Melendez as Snoopy/Woodstock *Note: Violet, Shermy, Roy, and other characters make cameo appearances but are silent. Episode list Theme song The first season's theme was a piano-based instrumental written and produced for this series. The song was given lyrics and released in 1984 as "Let's Have a Party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy" on the album Flashbeagle, the soundtrack to the special It's Flashbeagle. On the second season, a shortened version with the lyrics that appeared on the Flashbeagle album was used. Home video releases thumb|200px|right|The title card from the 1985 version of the show. (Season 2, Episode 14-18) In 1987, Kartes Video Communications released the show on VHS in nine volumes (with titles in the style of normal Peanuts specials) with two episodes each. In 1994-2001, Paramount Home Video released the show on VHS in the same fashion (but under the actual title of the show this time). On June 14, 2011, Warner Home Video released the fourteenth episode of the show on DVD under a single disc called: Happiness Is... Peanuts: Snoopy's Adventures. They also announced that on October 18, 2011, the eighteenth and final episode of the show will come to DVD under a single disc called: Happiness Is... Peanuts: Snow Days, the thirteenth episode of the show came to DVD under a single disc called: Happiness Is... Peanuts: Friends Forever on December 27, 2011 and the fifteenth episode of the show came to DVD under a single disc called: Happiness Is... Peanuts: Team Snoopy on May 1, 2012. On October 9, 2012, Happiness Is... Peanuts: Go Snoopy Go! featured the twelfth episode of the show. Also, the entire series is available through iTunes. On January 21, 2014, the first, fourth and eleventh episodes appeared on a single disc DVD called Touchdown Charlie Brown. On November 20, 2012, Warner Bros. released the complete series on DVD in Region 1 via their Warner Archive Collection. This a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release and is available through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. All episodes have previously been released on DVD in Australia and Germany across two 2-disc box sets. References External links * Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1986 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Animation anthology series Category:Television programs based on comic strips Category:Peanuts media Category:Disney Channel shows Category:CBS network shows Category:1990s Nickelodeon shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Stacy Ferguson Category:Charlie Brown Category:Carl Steven Category:Bill Melendez Category:Desiree Goyette